


Bajur: Education and Adaptation

by CloneTrooperKit (ZeAwesomePrussian)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ...for now, Gen, Jedi cruisers getting blown up, Naming of a Shiny, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Grievous (mentioned), One Shot, Other, wrote this for a class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomePrussian/pseuds/CloneTrooperKit
Summary: In the aftermath of an attack from General Grievous, Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil, and a Shiny, CT-3332 are stuck in a damaged escape pod. With troopers being sent out earlier and earlier into battle, there are worries among the vode that some are too young to handle the struggles of war, but in the end, all they can do is stand back and watch them grow.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Original Character(s), Boil & Waxer (Star Wars)
Kudos: 40





	Bajur: Education and Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for class, so I'm not sure if I'll continue this as a bunch of one shots or just leave it as is. Enjoy!

“No, this one goes here; that one goes there.” Cody sighed as Waxer and Boil continued to argue over the broken controls inside their escape pod. They had been forced to evacuate their cruiser yet again, after another encounter with General Grievous had decimated their defenses and left them stranded above Felucia. Thankfully, Republic reinforcements had arrived shortly after their ship had exploded, but if they couldn’t get their escape pod’s power back on, they might as well be light years from help. 

Their escape pod was in the middle of the wreckage, having taken a hit from debris outside that must have knocked  _ something  _ out of place, because their life support and communications, kriff, even their backup power was out. It would take a miracle to find them before they ran out of air in the next three hours, which was why Waxer and Boil were trying to fix the pod. If they could get the backup power (aka the ancient battery in the back) to turn on, hopefully they could pilot the ship just far enough out of the debris that someone could find them.

“Here, let me try,” Longshot called to the other two, removing his helmet so he could get a better look at the controls. He, Cody, Waxer, and Boil, and a shiny deck officer had all escaped in the same pod, and while they had all had the same basic mechanical training as every other clone, that did not involve the intricacies of the inner workings of a Republic standard issue escape pod, and nobody on their pod was a mechanic. ‘Although maybe it should be a part of our training,’ Cody thought ruefully as Longshot continued to fiddle with the wires extending from the large battery inside the panel. 

“Kriff, this thing is old,” Boil muttered with a shiver. “Still uses a lithium ion battery.” He had been off duty when the general alert had been called, and was accordingly in his off-duty reds. While the life support had been working earlier, it had cut out a little while ago, but the pod’s insulation had kept enough of their heat in, although Boil and the Shiny, who had identified himself as CT-3332, were still missing their armor, more than likely lost in the explosion that had taken their cruiser. CT-3332 was in his dress greys, but he was about half an inch shorter than the rest of the group, which wasn’t saying a lot, but when everyone looks the same and talks the same, half an inch was pretty noticeable. He had no visible tattoos, still pretty new to the company, and his hair was slightly longer than regulation. It was mostly slicked back, but he had one strand that kept making its way to his forehead, a little curl which he had originally tried to comb back into place with his hands, but had let it be after a few of his batchmates had said that it made him distinguishable in a crowd. 

The fact that the Kaminoans were sending brothers out before their last growth spurt had finished was a sore spot for many of the veterans, but they tried not to express it to the Shinies, who were often unprepared for new situations such as this, but clones were nothing if not adaptable.

The others were startled when Longshot let out a shout of annoyance and lightly kicked the panel they had been working on. “The blasted thing is depolarized. Without an outside source, we’re dead in the water.” 

Cody sighed and shook his head, looking down to his hands, which were still grasping the staff he had stolen off one of Grievous’s bodyguards during their battle. It was fairly interesting to look at, pretty well balanced for a Seppie weapon. 

“What’s that?” The Shiny asked, pointing to the electrostaff. “Took it from one of Grievous’s clankers. It’s an electrostaff.” 

Eyes wide, the Shiny asked, “Could I see it?” 

“Sure, kid.” He passed it off to the kid, who proceeded to run his hand along the long rod in the middle. Rather than pretend to fight droids with it in their cramped quarters, the Shiny surprised them by turning it around in his hands, finding an access hatch in the side. 

Getting an idea, the kid grabbed one of the screwdrivers hanging around the ship and opened it up. Just as he had suspected, the two batteries, the one powering the ship and the one powering this weapon, had the same voltage. 

“Hey Waxer, hand me those extra wires, will you?” Waxer nodded, passing up the wires with a curious glance at the weapon in his lap. 

“Getting an idea, Shiny?” Cody asked. By now, the kid had completely removed the plating from the electro-prod, revealing the long battery and its two charged ends, a positive end and a negative end. Wrapping one wire around the positive end of each battery and another around the negative end of each battery, he nodded at the others. “Here goes nothing,” he said as he pressed the ignition button. 

To the group’s immense relief, the ship did not explode, rather, the lights began to flicker for a few seconds before they were humming steadily, the air circulator beginning to hum as the heat kicked back on. Waxer grinned at his brothers while Boil grumbled a “good job.” Commander Cody himself patted the kid’s shoulder in acknowledgement. “Great job kid.” 

The shiny grinned, happy that he got the battery to run. “I just jump-started it, like people used to when these batteries were in use for things bigger than weapons.” He began to fiddle with the staff, planning on returning it to the Commander, but he had forgotten to turn it off first, and was startled with a loud zap as it transferred charge to him. Thankfully, he’d only had one hand on it at the time, so it didn’t injure him, although his hair had certainly seen better days. Whereas before it had been nicely slicked back, just longer than regulation length, now it was spiked up in a million different directions. 

After checking that the kid wasn’t harmed by the shock, Longshot began to chuckle, ruffling his vod’ika’s spiky hair. 

“Welcome to the 212th, Sparky.” Waxer said with a laugh, and the Shiny-no-longer grinned at the nickname. Despite the teasing tone in the other’s voice, he was proud to be joining his brothers, and he knew that they were glad to have him. 

“Now, get us out of here, Sparky. I’d like to get back to the rescue ships before our General has a chance to launch himself at Grievous again.” Cody ordered with a smirk. Saluting and taking the pilot’s seat, Sparky began their descent towards the ship, ending their adventure with a “Sir, yes sir.” 

The End


End file.
